Adventure on Jewel's Island
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Vivi traveled to an island in the New World to get its alliance with Alabasta , what possibly could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure on Jewel's Island

It has been two years since the war with Sir Crocodile, and Alabasta has been prospering ever since. The citizens always held a grudge against pirates except for a certain pirate crew that helped them win the war, the Straw-hats; in fact Alabasta would never have won the battle against Sir Crocodile if they didn't help.

A quiet spring night it was with the soft cool breeze blowing gently throughout Alubarna's corners while the people slept peacefully except for a certain blue haired royal beauty. Vivi stared at the moon from her room's window, thinking about the news she heard about her friends. _It has been a while since I heard anything about them'_ she lowered her gaze to her bed and stared silently at Carue, not really acknowledging his presence. _'Looks like the New World is a place full of adventure.' _Thought the princess again, but was interrupted by Carue's stretching and yawning. She smiled at her pet duck and yawned when she felt the sleep creep to her eyes, so she closed the window and went to lay beside her pet. "Do you miss them too Carue?" she whispered to her duck, but all she received was "quack" she smiled at his cute answer "Goodnight Carue" she spoke softly. She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the time she spent with her pirate friends; she thought about the adventures they had, the late night talks she had with Nami, the sweet compliments that Sanji showered her with, and finally, she thought about a certain green haired swordsman. " " she whispered quietly to herself and blushed when she remembered the time she walked on him on the Dojo while he was exercising shirtless. She giggled softly and closed her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, the straw hat ladies were having their usual night chats "Ummm… Nami, there is something I want to tell you." Spoke Robin with an upset tone. "What is it Robin?" asked Nami worriedly. "The last island we've been to, I heard a group of pirates talking at the bar." Answered the black haired woman "They said something about the princess of Alabasta." Continued Robin. Nami sat up straight and looked at Robin with scared eyes "What did they say Robin?" asked the younger woman with terror in her voice. "Well, they said that they'll have to be ready within a week, because a week from now, Vivi will be in Jewels Island for a meeting with the island's king." Answered Robin. "So, do you think these pirates are planning to hurt her?" asked Nami her eyes widening in fear as she imagined Vivi being hurt. "I don't know Nami, I am not sure what do they exactly want." Answered Robin. "Fine then! As soon as the sun rise, I'll navigate us to Jewel's Island." Stated Nami.

On the next morning, the princess of Alabasta got ready to travel to Jewel's Island "Finally! Father gave me a chance to prove that I'll be a strong queen" whispered the young princess to herself. She was excited about her first mission as a royalty. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, she turned her face to the door and spoke politely "Come in ". "Vivi-sama, are you ready to…ehm ehm…ma….ma…MAAAAA !" said Igram. "Yes I am." Replied the princess with a polite smile. "Your dad wishes to have breakfast with you before we leave." Continued Igram. "Of course, I'll be there in just a minute." Replied the princess as she brushed her hair gracefully. "Oh Vivi! You look like a queen." Said Cobra, astonished with his daughter's beauty. "Thank you father." Replied the young princess. He hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead "Though I have a bad feeling about this trip, I trust your ability to accomplish it perfectly." Spoke the king seriously. "I won't let you down Father, I promise." Replied Vivi smiling warmly at her father. They sat at the table and started eating breakfast when Cobra spoke suddenly to his daughter "I am sending security with you." He said before swallowing his food. "Koza, Pell, Igram, and Chakka." Continued the king. "But father, don't you think this is too much." Said Vivi jokingly. "No Vivi it is not" replied Cobra sternly. "Vivi, you know how important Jewel Island is to Alabasta, and you know that our enemies won't let us ally with them." Continued Cobra. "Don't worry father, I'll do my best to get their alliance." Said Vivi with determination. "Soon, the young princess will set sail, so get ready everybody." Spoke Igram loudly to the sailors outside the dining room. Cobra sighed. "Father, everything will be fine I promise." Said Vivi holding her father's hand tightly. "Vivi-sama we are ready to leave." Said Pell, standing at the room's door. Vivi bid her father goodbye and followed Pell to the ship. As soon as she got on board, Vivi couldn't stop thinking about the days she spent with the Straw-hats._' I hope I'd meet them during this trip.' _Hoped Vivi silently.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, here is the first chapter! Hope you like it so far, and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck are you talking about woman?" yelled Zoro at Nami. "Changing our direction just because Robin heard some drunken pirates talking." Continued the angry swordsman.

"First, I'm the navigator so I decide where to go. Second, it is Vivi we are talking about here, if there is a slight chance she is in danger, we'll go help her." Replied Nami firmly, pressing her slender index finger roughly against Zoro's nose tip.

He rolled his eyes and slapped Nami's hand away "I'm not saying we shouldn't help her, what I meant is that we can't just sail to some random island and wait for the princess to be harmed. We are not even sure if they want to hurt her." Replied Zoro.

Nami glared at him threatening "I don't care what you say, we're still going there." Spoke Nami strictly as she walked to her map covered desk. Zoro jut sighed and walked to his usual sleep spot.

"Vivi, I am glad that your father trusted me with your safety." Said Koza politely, and bowed to his princess.

Vivi smiled at him and placed her delicate hand over his shoulders " Koza please don't bow." Said the princess softly as she straightened her friend's pose._ 'Oh God! She is a goddess.'_ Thought Koza, admiring the princess beauty.

"My father always trusted you. You've always helped me when I needed." Continued Vivi with a smile.

Koza blushed lightly and smiled back at her, he had always liked her; ever since they were young, he liked her. Now, he is sure, he is falling for her.

"Well, if you excuse me Vivi, I have to go." excused Koza himself politely. Vivi nodded with a smile.

As soon as Koza left the room, Vivi turned toward her room's window and watched the sea waves hit the ship's bottom gracefully; she smiled remembering the same scene she watched, from the Straw-hats ship, two years ago.

"Here we are." Said Nami happily as the Thousand Sunny docket at the island port. Soon everyone left the ship; after perfectly hiding it of course.

Zoro walked slowly at the back of the group, bored. He watched the scene in front of him with puzzled eyes; Sanji and Nami walked close to each other accidentlytouching hands while the laughed and giggled about thing they only knew and jokes they only could hear. Zoro rolled his eyes in a bored manner to the other side just to lay his eyes on Franky resting his arm on Robin's shoulder. _ 'What's with everybody suddenly in love?' _Zoro thought and sighed in disappointment.

He didn't fully understand the concept of loving and caring about someone this much , sure he did care for his crew but as friends, but getting involved with one of them …err….one of the WOMEN , was just too complicated for his moss-like head.

Suddenly, Nami stopped walking and let go of Sanji's hand, the man looked at her with puzzled and disappointed eyes.

"Nami-san is everything alright?" asked the blond man worriedly.

"It is Vivi." Whispered the orange haired beauty softly.

Nami ran towards the blue haired girl "Vivi!" yelled Nami wand waved at her happily.

Vivi turned towards the voice that called her name." Nami "said Vivi softly with a smile, she ran towards her navigator friend and waved back at her.

"Oi Princess!" yelled Pell and followed Vivi.

Vivi hugged her friend with couple of happy tears escaping her eyes "Oh Nami! I missed you a lot." Said Vivi wiping her tears away.

"Vivi-sama." Said Pell panting.

"It is Ok Pell, that's Nami, don't you remember her?" said the princess.

"Of course I do." Replied Pell. "Hello Miss, it's been a while. I am glad you are alright." Politely, Pell saluted Nami.

"Come on Vivi, come meet the others." Said Nami grabbing her friend's hand and running wildly to where her friends were.

After Vivi , and her guards, saluted the Straw-hats , they all went to a nearby restaurant and talked about their adventure and the reason why Vivi was on this island.

"So Vivi, what brought you to the New World?" asked Sanji blowing smoke.

Vivi stopped drinking her juice and looked at the blond chef "I'm on a mission." Said Vivi smiling. "I am here to speak to the king about having an alliance between Alabasta and this island." Continued the excited princess.

Zoro who was involuntarily staring at Vivi, admiring her curvaceous figure through her knee length purple dress, cleared his throat and looked at her "Isn't the New World a dangerous place for a princess like you Vivi?" asked the swordsman.

Before Vivi could answer, Koza replied "That's why we are here. I am here." He corrected himself.

Koza never liked that muscled swordsman, he didn't care whether he saved Alabasta or not. In fact Koza was a bit jealous; Zoro was a strong swordsman, a very strong swordsman.

Zoro rolled his eyes and sipped his sake, resting his eyes back on Vivi _'How come she became this beautiful?!' _thought Zoro. Of course Vivi had always been beautiful, but never this beautiful; to catch his eyes and make him stare.

Koza noticed how the swordsman stared at the princess, he didn't like this situation , not at all.

Vivi sat quietly, watching how everyone has changed; Luffy a bit taller, but still with the same easy –going personality.

Chopper; much cuter. She couldn't believe how this reindeer got to be so cute.

Nami, of course her hair! She wondered what did she use these last two years to get her hair grow like that, and she definitely changed the way she treated the cook.

Usopp; a bit muscular with longer hair, but, she wondered, if he gained more strength and bravery.

Vivi looked at Zoro, who was still staring at her, and smiled at him, making him blush slightly and look away. _'Damn! What the heck is wrong with me staring like that?'_ he thought.

Turning his gaze to the other way gave Vivi a chance to notice how he changed, she noticed the big scar over his eye and wondered about what happened, but decided not to ask. As far as she is concerned, his new scar fits his perfectly shaped face and his body, obviously his muscles became bigger, and she noticed them as she looked at his partially covered chest. She turned her gaze away, blushing.

"Vivi, are you Ok?" asked Nami teasingly, already noticing the sexual tension between these two.

"Oh…um…yes I'm fine. It is just a bit hot here." Replied Vivi blushing even more.

"Have you met the king, Vivi?" asked Usopp biting his sandwich, he interrupted her conversation with Nami, and Vivi was grateful for that.

"No , not yet. We just arrived this morning and I wanted to take a tour at this beautiful island first. I heard that everything here is made of jewels." Answered Vivi, still feeling the heat rush through her whole body.

"Really! We should go for a tour too." Said Nami, excited.

"Yes I agree, I think it is time we go see the king Vivi, what you say?" asked Koza, he was dying to get out of this restaurant; he couldn't bear Zoro any longer.

"Yes, but…we just me them, can't we spend more time with them before we go." Replied Vivi.

"We have a mission to accomplish princess, and then maybe you can spend much time with them as you wish." Spoke Koza firmly.

"It is Ok Vivi, we are staying here for couple of days, you can finish your meeting and then meet us." Suggested Nami.

As soon as they walked out of the restaurant, a gunshot was heard. Zoro stood in front of Vivi and dodged the bullet swiftly with his sword. Koza's eyes widened in shock _'How did he…'_

Couple of men dressed in black hoods ran away from the restaurant's door after seeing Zoro's move. Koza wanted to chase them but Chakka stopped him.

"Are you Ok Vivi?" asked Zoro turning to face the princess behind him.

"Yes I am Ok, thank you so much." Replied Vivi.

"Robin, are those guys the pirates you heard talking at the bar?" whispered Nami to her taller female friend, but Chakka heard her.

"I am not sure Nami." Replied Robin quietly, not wanting to attract anybody's attention.

"What do you know, woman?" asked Chakka, threatening Robin. He never trusted her, even if Vivi told him that she is alright now, and she is one of the straw-hats. To him she'll always be Miss All Sunday who helped Crocodile destroy their country.

"Oi! Calm down buddy! She had got nothing to do with this." Replied Franky in a protective tone as he glared angrily at Chakka and grabbing Robin to his side.

"Chakka, please calm down." Said Vivi. She took a deep breath and then spoke quietly "Miss All Sunday, do you know anything about this?" she asked calmly.

"The last island we've been to, I heard some pirates at the bar talking about you visiting Jewel's Island, but they didn't say anything specific." Answered Robin.

"Vivi, let's go to a hotel and stay there of today till we figure out anything about them. Maybe the king knows something." Suggested Koza.

"Staying in hotel isn't safe; they already know she is on the island. They might try again at night." Said Zoro calmly.

"Do you have any better idea?" asked Koza angrily. Damn, this guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Our ship." Answered Zoro simply, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I agree with him, Koza. Let's stay the night on their ship." Said Vivi politely.

Koza only rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed. He surely didn't like the way Zoro acted around Vivi, and the way Vivi responded to those acts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if the previous chapter was a bit boring, but this is because it was an introduction. And sorry if this chapter was a bit too long, but I was inspired heavily. :D

Read & Review please


	3. Chapter 3

"There you go, Vivi" said Nami giving Vivi a light green pajama to sleep in. Vivi took off her dress & wore the pajama.

" , may I ask you something?" asked Vivi politely.

"Yes sure , anything you want" replied Nami.

"Is it okay with Miss All Sunday if I stayed here?" asked the polite princess.

"Of course ! Robin is really nice, you'll like her if you get to know her." Replied the orange haired girl.

The room's door opened, and Robin walked towards them "I hope am not interrupting your conversation." Asked the raven haired beauty quietly.

"No it is okay, come join us if you want." Replied Vivi with a smile, hoping to break the ice between them. Robin smiled and nodded, walking toward her lady friends.

"I see that you and Sanji developed a better relationship."asked Vivi shifting her gaze towads Nami.

"Ummm….yeah we did. We are taking it slowly to a higher level than friendship , you know." Replied Nami winking at her blue haired friend.

"So….what about you and Zoro? I saw you two exchange looks at the resturant. " said Nami slyly.

"Nami ! there is nothing going on between us, we are kust friends." Answered Vivi blushing deeply.

"Oh Nami ! Don't embrass her." Said Robin chuckling briefly.

The ladies continued their chatting and giggling for few more minutes before sleep crawled into their eyes, so they turned off the lights and head to bed.

It was Zoro's turn to keep an eye on the ship at night; he stayed at the crow's nest watching the ocean's waves softly rock the ship's bottom. He yawned out of boredom.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him from behind and tightened his grip around one of his swords, ready to attack whoever dared to sneak on him , but he relaxed when he turned around to find a familiar face.

"Oh Vivi ! it is you. Why aren't you asleep?" asked Zoro losening his grip form his sword.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just couldn't sleep and thought you might need company." Replied Vivi apologitically.

"I wasn't scared, I just thought one of those bastrds who shot you today came back." Answered Zoro.

"Thank you so much for saving me today Zoro." Said Vivi softly, touching his hand with her soft one. Zoro cleared his throat , pulled away his hand slowly , and shifted his gaze from her to the window. Vivi felt the heat rise to her cheeks again.

"Do you have any idea who might those assassins be ?" asked Zoro not facing her. _'Why am I nervous .' _ Thought the sowrdsman.

"I don't know actually, but ever since the war with Sir Crocodile, Albasat had many enemies." Answered Vivi.

"Fine then, tomorrow we will head for the king's palace for answers, I am sure he heard about some strangers tried to assasinate his guest." Said Zoro stretching his arms.

"Come on, it is bedtime go get some sleep." Continued the sowrdsman. Vivi looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Am sorry, I am being a burden again to you guys." Whispered the princess sadly.

"Oi Vivi ! Don't say such a thing. You are our friend and I… we care about you a lot." Said Zoro nervously , he wasn't good at handling these situations .

"If you needed help, we'll be there for you . Don't worry Vivi if those bastrds came back for you, I'll slash them." Said Zoro trying to comfort the worried princess.

"Thanks a lot Zoro." Replied Vivi with a soft smile.

"Anytime, at least you are no longer calling me ." replied Zoro earning a brief laugh from her.

Vivi locked her eyes on his , and moved closer to him closing the gap between them . He cupped her chin between his thumb and index and leaned towards her and sealed her lips with his. Vivi pressed back and wrapped her slender arms around his thick neck.

Enjoying the kiss , Zoro licked Vivi's lips asking for her permission to deepen the kiss , she opened her mouth for his tonugue to slid into her. Their tongues danced passionately in each other's mouths , but the pleasure didn't last for long.

"Ehm Ehm ! Vivi-sama." Said Igram clearing his throat.

Vivi broked the kiss and pushed Zoro away from her quickly. "Ig…Igram ! What are you doing here?" asked Vivi nervously with a heavy blush across her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought U could keep the sowrdsman a company during his watch." Said Igram trying to control his laugh.

"Yeah sure ! come in I was just …. Thanking him for saving me. I'm going back to bed now , Good night you two." Replied Vivi and rushed through the nest's door . Igram only laughed briefly at her cute reaction while Zoro sighed in disappointment .


	4. Chapter 4

"Vivi, what were you doing up there?" asked Koza . He met Vivi halfway between the crow's nest and the girls' room , he had an unpleasant feeling about why she was up there.

"Umm… I was just thanking Zoro for saving me today." Replied Vivi in an obviously nervous tone.

"You two were alone up there?" asked the jealous Koza narrowing his eyes.

"N..No ! I gram is there now with him." Answered Vivi quickly , her face blushing heavily.

"But he wan't there when you went up there to thank Zoro?" asked Koza firmly.

"Umm… he.. he was there woth us , and still up there." Replied Vivi shakingly.

Koza looked at her trying to figure out wheather she was telling trying the truth, but she avoided any eye contact between them.

"Giid night Koza." Said Vivi and walked away hurriedly to the girls' room.

"Better go check on Igram." Spoke Koza quietly to himself as his eyes followed the running princess.

Koza climbed the crow's nest and was about to enter when he heard Igram's voice.

" …ehm ehm….ma…ma..MAAAAA…you've got some pink glitter on your lips, I suggest you wipe it off." Spoke I gram trying to hold his laughter.

'_Pink Glitter!'_ realization hit Koza ; he remembered Vivi's lips had some gloss with pink glitter on.

'_Damn it !' _cursed the blonde man under his breath. He opened the door and walked staright towards the other two men.

"Oh Koza ! why aren't you sleeping?" asked Igram.

"Why is everybody up when it is my watch ! If you people can't sleep, please take over my turn and let me go to bed." Said Zoro sarcastically and yawned.

"I… I only came here to thank you for saving the princess today." Replied Koza

"Oh don't worry about it ! Vivi thanked me enough already." Said Zoro licking the pink glitter off his lips suggestively. He knew that Koza couldn't satnd him ; they both were fighting over the princess heart and , obviously , Zoro was winning.

Igram noticed a nerve growing on Koza's forehead, he even fisted his hand and was ready to punch the green haired man.

"Koza that's enough , let's go now." Whispered Igram to Koza. Koza looked at him and nodded.

"We'll be leaving now ! Please go back to continuing your watch." Said Igram pulling the angry Koza out of the nest.

Vivi sneaked back to the girls' room , careful not to wake the sleeping ladies.

"Oh Princess-sama ! where have you been?" asked Robin's wise voice.

"Ummm….I couldn't sleep, so I went to get some fresh air." Replied the blue haired royalty.

"Someone is a bad liar! " said Nami teasingly. " Now, I want to know everything." Said Nami slyly.

"Ok!" sighed Vivi."Iwent to thank Zoro for what he did today at the restaurant, and we talked a little then we kissed." Spoke Vivi in a low shy tone as her face reddened.

"YOU WHAT !" Yelled Nami in disbelief.

"Shshsh Nami , we don't want to wake the others." Whispered Robin.

"Look Nami, this kiss didn't mean anything, I'm not even sure about how I feel. I mean we're friends but this … kiss … it is just so confusing." Replied Vivi and hid her blushed face in her hands.

Nami knew exactly how she feels, she too had some unsettled feelings about the chef ." Vivi , I know exactly how you feel , so let's get some sleep now and we'll talk about it in the morning." Said Nami.

On the next morning, Vivi wokeup first ; she walked slowly out of her bed careful not to disturb her lady friends.

She head to the bathroom and turned the shower on . As the steamy water flew over her , Vivi thought about the kiss she shared last night with the swordsman , and wheather it meant anything for either of them.

After getting out of the shower , Vivi put on a knee-length coral pencil skirt and a sleevless blue shirt with white dots , and a matching blue heals. She finished the look with a coral lipstick and a matching nail polish.

She head to the kitchen and greeted Koza " Good morining ,Koza . " she greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Vivi." Replied Koza raising an eyeborw at her , she looked really good and really happy. He only hoped that the Strawhats' sowrdsman wasn't the reason ; but he , of course , sighed in defeat.

Koza was about to talk to her about what happened last night , but the ship's loud captain interrupted him.

"Vivi ! Good morning ! " yelled Luffy happily.

"Oh Luffy ! Good mornng . " replied Vivi in a welcoming manner.

"Good morning pretty miss , I am Brook I'm afraid we didn't have a chance to be introduced to each other." Spoke the tall skeleton gently.

"Hello Brook , I am Vivi , it is a pleasure meeting you." Replied Vivi stetching her hand for a shake, but he took her hand and pressed it against his teeth in a kissing manner.

"Vivi-sama , may I please see your panties?" asked Brooky politely.

"W…What ! " said Vivi blushing heavily.

"Knock it off Brook ! " spoke Zoro sternly coming down from the crow's nest shirtless with sweat covering his muscled body , and a thin towel around his thick neck. Vivi felt her heart skip a beat.

"It is OK Vivi , he doesn't mean any harresment, this is just his way of welcoming you." Said Zoro as he stood front of Vivi , who was lustfully yet shyly looking at his naked body. He too was staring at her , admiring how exceptionally beautiful she looked this morning.

"Oh it is alright." Replied Vivi quietly , shifting her gaze away from him , allowing her hair to flow over her blushed face. Zoro only smiled at the scence front of him.

" Come on guys , breakfast is ready ." said Sanji , placing the dishes on the table.

After breakfast , the Strawhats and their friends left the ship and head to the palace so Vivi can meet the king.

"Here we are ! Vivi , you go meet the king and we'll wait at the bar, we'll try to get any infromation about the men who tried shooting you yesterday." Said Usopp.

"Fine then, I won't be late. Come on Igram let's go." Said Vivi as she walked into the palace followed by Igram , Chakka , Pell , and as Koza was about to follow her , Zoro stopped him.

" You better keep her safe" said Zoro in a threatening tone.

"That's why am here , pirate." Replied Koza stressing on the last word. Zoro only smirked at him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok guys here is the 4th chapter , hope you like it . Please read and review.

Sorry for the late updates but am really busy at college and am also working on a new story , hope you are Domino or Killer fans xD ( sounds weird I know :D )

Finally, I know this chapter is a bit boring and long , and I know I pay extra attention to makeup and outfits but … you know … am a fashion freak and I can't help it but I promise the adventure part is starting soon .


	5. Chapter 5

_At the bar :_

"Oi Zoro, why were you picking on Koza ? He was really annoyed." Asked Usopp , sipping his sake.

"Because he hates me ! Ever since we met Vivi , he didn't stop geeting on my nerves , he just …. Hates me !" explained Zoro.

"Tech ! who doesn't hate you ! " said Sanji blowing smoke off .

"What did yo just say , shitty cook ." threatened the green haired swordsman.

"Cut it of Zoro !" yelled Nami " We can't make any trouble here , for Vivi's sake." Continued the beautiful navigator looking at the fighting men .

"Fine ! " replied Sanji politely.

"For Vivi , not for either of you." Said Zoro , lookig at the cook and his new girlfriend , who looked at each other and smiled .

"Yup , you were right ! He does have a thing for her." Whispered Sanji to Nami, she giggled.

Zoro and the others stared at them with confusion ; " What ! " asked Sanji casually , they others just rolled their eyes away , even Zoro , though he understood that they were talking about his liitle crush on the princess , he sighed and continued drinking his beer.

_At the palace:_

"The king will meet the princess only , please miss follow me." Spoke a decent man in a black suit.

"She can't go without security." said Koza firmly to the man grabbing Vivi away from him.

"It is alright Koza, I'll be fine." Replied Vivi politely, placing her soft hand on Koza's shoulder. He froze under her touch.

"But Vivi" said Koza softly, she smiled and nodded.

After Vivi went to meet the king, Chakka 7 Pell walked towards Igram . "Igram we need to talk." Said Chakka strictly.

"What is it?" asked Igram raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Koza told us that last night the princess kissed that swrod-using pirate & you knew about it, is that true?" asked Pell angirly.

Igram gulped hard before answering " Y…Yes she did ." he spoke in a hesitant tone.

"And why didn't you try to stop her? If her father knew that she is having romantic feelings for a pirate , we will be punished." Said Chakka madly.

"Why should I stop her? Ma….ma… MAAA ! she was happy." Answered Igram simply.

"Because he is a pirate and she is a royalty , a PRINCESS ! isn't that enough ." spoke Chakka raising his voice .

Koza looked at the three men talking at a far corner in the room , he sighed and walked towads them.

"What is going on?" asked Koza.

"Looks like you & I are the only ones against the relationship the princess having with the pirate." Said Chakka.

"What ! you guys are encouraging this?" asked Koza looking at the other two men.

"I am neither encouraging nor against this relationship , the princess is a grown woman and she can decide for herself." Said Pell in a defending manner.

"I am definitely supporting her! She is happy when he is around." Said Igram happily.

The other two men sighed and rolled their eyes.

_At the king's meeting room:_

"Your highnes! I'm glad you are safe. I heard about what happened yesterday" said the king.

"Oh your Majesty , this is very kind of you. I'm fine." Replied Vivi politely.

"Listen Princess, there is something important I have to tell you." Spoke the king seriously.

"It is about your assasins , I know who are they."continued the king shifting his gaze from the princess to the large window next to him.

"Your Majesty I… I don't understand , if you knew their identity , why didn't you try to stop them." Asked the shocked Vivi.

"Well …. " paused the king for few seconds "I don't personally know them, but I know who they work for." Continued the elder royalty.

Vivi gulped and waited for his answer. "They are part of the Mowhak Pirates crew." Answered the king.

"Why are they trying to kill me?" asked the scared princess.

"Because they don't want our kingdoms alliance." Said the king.

"They stole our gemstones ; these gemstones brings equilibrium to our kingdom ; the Ruby provides the kingdom with good agriculture , the Sapphire blesses us with the rain , and the Emerlad is the gemstone of war ; it hardens armors and sharpens swords , that's why the kingdom's army can't defeat those pirates and with our alliance , Albasta's army will defet them." Explained the king.

"Oh your highness ! I didn't know it would turn out this way. I wanted this alliance to be accomplished to protect my kingdom." Apologized the king.

"Don't worry you majesty, I'll help you defeat those pirates & return you gemstones." Replied Vivi with a smile.

Till Next Time


End file.
